Hunter's and other person seeking to view animals in the wild along game trails and the intersection of multiple game trails often miss opportunities because inattention caused by long periods of inaction along the game trail. It would be a benefit to such individuals to have a monitoring device for detecting movement of an animal on or along the trail and generating an alerting sound to alert the individual of the approaching animal long before the animal appears. When the individual is positioned at the intersection of multiple game trails it would be a benefit to have a corresponding number of monitoring devices wherein each monitoring device is adjusted to output a distinctive alerting sound so that the individual knows which trail the animal has been detected on. Because sounds in the woods can spook some animals, it would be a further benefit to have a monitoring device that included a speaker remotely positionable from the detecting mechanism of the monitoring device so that should the alerting sound spook the animal, the position of the speaker would tend to spook the animal toward the individual.